


Can't keep my hands off you~

by andthestorystarts



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: This is basically just crack okay, songfic in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestorystarts/pseuds/andthestorystarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie kept an eye on Jack throughout dinner, and was beginning to relax around the middle of it, thinking that he wouldn’t do anything distracting, which in turn would make him react, which led to him getting questioned by his parents. </p>
<p>Oh boy, was he wrong.</p>
<p>Jack had apparently gotten bored of looking around the kitchen, and had been perched upon the kitchen bench for a while before he started distracting Jamie.</p>
<p>How did he do this?</p>
<p>He started singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't keep my hands off you~

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to   
> Simple Plan - Can't keep my hands off you  
> otherwise it'll make less sense  
> and plus, it's a good song.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head since I found the song a couple of weeks ago.

Jamie never should have let Jack listen to the radio.  
  
It wasn’t that Jack hadn’t heard what was on said radio, since he’d heard a fair bit of it in his three hundred or so years, it was just that Jamie had been doing homework, and Jack had already exhausted what little he had to do.   
He had been spread over Jamie’s bed, on his back and looking at the ceiling, when he’d announced that he was bored.   
  
Jamie had turned the radio on and had blocked everything out, concentrating on getting his homework finished.   
Eventually, his mother called up the stairs, saying that dinner was ready.   
It had been enough to get Jamie back to reality, and he turned around, stretching.  
  
…And apparently _his_ reality included a winter spirit that only a handful of people could see, attempting to play air guitar on his bed.  
  
And not doing very well, if Jamie was being honest.  
  
He waved a hand, clicking the volume lower, and Jack paused, arms held in mid-air.  
  
‘You can do… whatever until I get back, kay?’  
  
Jack gave a little pout, obviously thinking that he’d be half dead with boredom, but nodded.   
  
So Jamie went downstairs.   
  
When his feet had just hit the kitchen tile, and Sophie’s eyes flicked up from the table to him, then behind him for a moment, then back down with a small half-smile on her face, Jamie had a slightly exasperated feeling that Jack had simply followed him.   
  
He pulled out a chair and dropped into it, taking a quick glance around the room.  
  
Jack was peering over Jamie’s mother’s shoulder, into a pot she was holding, seemingly genuinely curious as to what she had made.   
  
Jamie also noticed that Jack was standing a careful distance away from her, so that if she moved he’d have enough reaction time to do the same, so she wouldn’t step through him.   
Seeing that, Jamie felt a knot form in his stomach, and he looked away, though Jack stepped into his range of vision a few seconds later, slowly going around the table, looking around, shifting out of the way when Jamie’s father came in and sat down.   
  
  
Jamie kept an eye on Jack throughout dinner, and was beginning to relax around the middle of it, thinking that he wouldn’t do anything distracting, which in turn would make him react, which led to him getting questioned by his parents.   
  
Oh boy, was he _wrong_.  
  
Jack had apparently gotten bored of looking around the kitchen, and had been perched upon the kitchen bench for a while before he started distracting Jamie.  
  
How did he do this?  
  
He started singing.   
  
-  
  
Jamie jerked when he started, and brushed off the question from his mother, saying that he had just remembered something.   
  
_‘_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let's go_ _  
My Fender Strat sits all alone  
Collecting dust in the corner  
_ _I haven't called any of my friends  
I've been MIA since last December  
My Blackberry's filled up with e-mail  
My phone calls goes straight through to voice-mail’_  
  
  
Jamie didn’t recognize the lyrics, and was fairly sure that Jack didn’t even understand half of the words. But of course, that never stopped him.   
Jack’s singing voice wasn’t bad, and wasn’t amazing, but holy _crap_ Jamie had never expected it to be like that, all soft and sultry.  
Then, he got up to the part that seemed to be the chorus.   
  
  
_'Cause on the street or under the covers  
_ _We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro  
At the park, in the back of my car  
It don't matter what I do_ _  
No, I can't keep my hands off you(Can't keep my, can't keep my-)  
Can't keep my hands off you(Can't keep my, can't keep my-)’_ _  
_  
Sophie was bent over her plate, hair falling in front of her face, shoulders shaking, obviously trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing.  
Jamie had let out a little squeak, and now was slowly turning red, and getting closer to his plate, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Jack.  
  
And Jack was obviously enjoying himself, since he dropped from the bench, and started doing these little hop-steps around the table, purposefully repeating the chorus ad giving Jamie a little poke in the ribs as he passed.   
  
Sophie had given up her attempt at hiding her laughter, and was now cracking up, a hand covering her mouth and tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Their parents were looking very, _very_ confused.   
  
On the third repeat of the chorus, Sophie nor Jack seemed like they were going to stop any time soon, and Jamie stood up in one motion, his chair making screeching noises on the tile, protesting, and he mumbled something about homework and rushed to his bedroom, face bright red.   
  
Jack trailed after him, still doing that little hop-step, still singing.   
  
_‘_ _It don’t matter what I do,_ __  
No, I can’t keep my hands off you..’


End file.
